The present invention relates to making pots, and relates more particularly to such a baking pot which has a turbine wheel mounted on the inside between the hot air inlet and the grid to guide hot air upwards in all directions for baking food evenly.
A variety of baking apparatus have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. However, in these conventional baking apparatus, hot air from heat source is directly guided upwards to the bottom side of food. This heating method cannot evenly heat all parts of food. Sometimes, the bottom side of food is excessively burned when the top side of food is still not well cooked.